Toa Henare
| birth_place = Palmerston North, New Zealand | names = A-Class Aaron Henry Henare Toa Henare | height = 180 cm (5 ft 11 in) | weight = 104 kg (229 lb) | billed = | trainer = NJPW Dojo | debut = 2010 | retired = |birthname = Aaron Henry}} Aaron Henare (born 1993) is a New Zealander professional wrestler currently signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) under the ring name . Early life Henry was born in Auckland, New Zealand, and competed in both amateur wrestling and mixed martial arts prior to becoming a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early Career (2010-2016) In 2013 Henry would make his professional wrestling debut for the Impact Pro Wrestling, competing in a battle royal for the #1 Contendership for the IPW New Zealand Heavyweight Championship but Henry would eventually lose. Later Henry would take part in a tag team Gauntlet match for the IPW New Zealand Tag Team Championship with Pat Schisk, both would eventually lose the match. After that night Henry would a more luck winning the vacant IPW New Zealand Tag Team Championship with Jakob Cross and won the 2014 Armageddon Cup. Later in last appearances Impact Pro Wrestling, Henry would unsuccessfully challenge Cross IPW New Zealand Heavyweight Championship. Later in 2016, Henry would be signed by the japanese professional wrestling promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-Present) After Henry being signed by NJPW in early 2016, he would compete under the ring name Henare and debuted in September of that year, losing to Pro Wrestling Noah's Quiet Storm. Henare competed as one of NJPW's "Young Lions" a class of rookie wrestlers who work mostly against each other early on, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in NJPW. Henare's first win in NJPW came on September 6, when he defeated fellow young lion Hirai Kawato. He appeared on his first major NJPW show, Destruction in Tokyo on September 17, teaming with David Finlay, in a losing effort against Roppongi Vice. On November, 12 Henare returned to his home city of Auckland, New Zealand, defeating Hikureo at Bad Luck Fale's produce show. Henare entered the 2016 World Tag League alongside veteran Manabu Nakanishi. The two finished last in their block with zero wins and zero points. On February 21 2017, Henare suffered an Achilles tendon injury in a match against Tomoyuki Oka and the match had to be stopped. He was taken out on a stretcher. Henare returned in November for the 2017 World Tag League, where he teamed with Togi Makabe. The two finished the tournament with a record of one win and six losses. On the Wrestle Kingdom 12 pre-show on 4 January 2018, Henare debuted under the new ring name Toa Henare representing him no longer being a young lion. On January 27 at the New Beginning in Sapporo, Toa received his first title shot when he teamed up with Ryusuke Taguchi and Togi Makabe to unsucessfully challenge The Guerrillas of Destiny and Bad Luck Fale for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. From November 16 until December 8, Henare and Hiroshi Tanahashi took part in the 2019 World Tag League, failing to win the tournament with a record of three wins and twelve losses. In wrestling *'Fnishing moves' **''Blackout'' (Jumping Superman Punch) **''Toa Bomb (Falling side slam) – 2018–present *'Signature moves''' **''Tap'N'Snap'' (Americana Keylock) **Lifting Rugby Tackle **Spinning Spinebuster **Diving shoulder block **Boston Crab **Lariat **Dropkick **Samoan drop **Falling chop **''Hammerhead'' (No-touch headbutt) **Thrust kick Championships and accomplishments * Impact Pro Wrestling **IPW New Zealand Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jakob Cross **Armageddon Cup (2014) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo